


Felt It Coming

by okqueenie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, This is pure filth, clit slaps, he fucks your brains out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: You meet Brian at a resort and an... arrangement is made.





	Felt It Coming

  * so the two of you meet while at some tropical resort 
  * while at a resort bar, you immediately catch his eye and he catches yours, so you quickly gravitate to each other and leave to go up to his room
  * he offers to buy you things and in exchange you have the best sex in your life and you feel a tad guilty but you know it’s only for the two weeks you’re there so you just say fuck it and fuck him as much as possible
  * BUT THEN after a week at home he surprises you and flies out to visit you 
  * and occasionally he’ll fly you out to where he is bc it was so good he can’t get enough of pleasing you
  * okay so you’re flying out to go see him on tour and he’s literally laying out the red carpet for you.
  * we’re talking private jet, a limo to take you to his hotel, new lingerie and a new dress for you when you arrive, etc
  * and you’re back at his hotel later that night after the show and you’re blowing him and his hands are on the back of your head guiding your movements
  * so you’re sucking his dick and he’s guiding you with his fingers laced through your hair 
  * and he’s a mumbling mess, and he just blurts out in the middle “fuck your mouth feels so good, wish you were with me always I love you so much” 
  * and you pull off and are like “really??” 
  * he gets all embarrassed but you’re like “no Bri I want this too I haven’t been with anyone else”
  * and so then he pulls you up and throws you onto the bed so he can fuck your brains out because you’re finally _his_
  * “ _fuck_ babygirl it was like you were made for me. so happy I get to call you mine, can’t wait to show you off” he grunts as he’s just absolutely plowing you but in a loving way
  * “such a tight pussy all for me? you know I can’t resist babygirl”
  * ok ok so fast forward a few months and everything’s going great but Brian is still this soft dom who’s afraid to rough you up
  * so one day on tour you’re teasing him left and right, like you’re blowing him in the car on the way to the concert venue but you don’t let him cum, you jack him off during a break in the concert but you edge him again and don’t let him cum
  * and finally when you stroke him through his pants in the dressing room under the table he’s had enough and he whispers in your ear “what is up with all of this teasing, babygirl?” 
  * so you squeeze his dick a little and whisper back as you barely bite his ear 
  * “I think I need to be punished daddy. punished real hard for teasing you all day” 
  * and something clicks in his head and so he immediately stands up and pulls you towards the car so you can go back to the hotel
  * once you’re in the limo he makes you sit on your knees on the floor and suck him off but he is very much in control saying things like “you think you can suck me off properly now? no? guess I’ll just have to show you how good girls take their daddy’s cock” 
  * and he starts thrusting into your mouth and you can feel him hit the back of your throat and your eyes are watering but in the best way possible 
  * right as the limo pulls up to the hotel he shoots his load down your throat with a loud groan
  * so he tucks himself back in and pulls you up to get out of the car and as you walk inside he leans over and whispers “babygirl don’t you dare think your punishment is over, I’m just getting started teaching you a lesson”
  * you’re like _oh fuck_ and luckily you’re the only ones in the elevator cause he yanks your dress up and starts rubbing your clit through your underwear, practically growling that he wants you naked and on your knees within 10 seconds of getting into the hotel room
  * you scramble to get undressed as soon as he unlocks the door and with one second to spare you make it up to the bed
  * Brian just takes his time, looking through the drawers until he finds one of his silk ties
  * he sits down on the edge of the bed and is like “okay bend over my knee and put your hands behind your back, I need to make sure you behave” 
  * you scramble over his knee because you’re already so turned on and you just need his touch
  * so he ties you up and bends you over his knee, dragging a finger through his folds as he bends over to growl in your ear 
  * “so wet for me and I haven’t even touched you... aren’t you just daddy’s little whore... don’t you think 20 spankings are enough? 5 for each time you wouldn’t let daddy cum, and 10 for touching my cock across the table from roger?”
  * and all you can do is whimper because you know it’s gonna be the best kind of pain 
  * his hand snakes through your hair and yanks your head back, growling “you speak when spoken to, kitten” 
  * and so you just say “yes sir” as he releases your hair
  * he starts off just rubbing your ass cheeks with his hands, prepping you for what’s to come 
  * when you least expect it he brings his hand down, slapping you way harder than what you would’ve expected from him but it still feels _so_ good
  * so he keeps going, making you count through your whimpers and moans as he continues on
  * on the last slap he hits your pussy and you can’t help but gasp at the sensation cause no one has ever done that before
  * and he definitely takes note bc he immediately flips you onto your back on the bed and spreads your legs, bringing his fingers down to spread your juices all around your pussy
  * then he goes down and sucks on your clit for a little bit, making your back arch off of the bed as you cry out a strained “daddy please” 
  * and he pulls away and looks at you with an eyebrow raised and is like “what? please what? you don’t get to ask for things when you torture daddy all day” 
  * he does back down between your thighs but he’s kissing you everywhere but where you need him the most
  * all of the sudden he slaps your clit and you moan louder than you ever had
  * “does my little kitten like her clit slapped? huh?” as he gives it a few more smacks before stopping
  * at this point, you’re a blubbering mess and you’ve got tears streaming down your face because it feels so good and you need to cum
  * so he’s like “alright babygirl time to make daddy feel good, get up on your knees” as he flips you over into your stomach and pulls your hips up
  * and he pulls himself out of his jeans and lines up behind you before he plunges into you, not letting you adjust before he starts thrusting into you like it’s the last time you’ll ever fuck
  * since your hands are still tied behind your back, your face is against the mattress, your mascara staining the white comforter
  * he yanks you up by your hair, forcing you to look at yourself in the hotel mirror you previously had not noticed as he leans down and bites your sweet spot on your neck
  * “look how wrecked you are, doll. only I get to do that, how lucky am I? your daddy is so proud of you, taking his cock like a good little girl. all you needed was a good lesson, don’t worry daddy’ll always be here to teach you one when you need it”
  * and he keeps talking to you like that, one hand in your hair as his other drifts up to choke you
  * “come on baby, cum on my cock like a good little slut. I know you want to, you’ve been such a good girl,” 
  * so you do, seeing white as Brian lets go of your neck and hair so both of his hands can grip your hips and pound you through your orgasm
  * as soon as you finally return to earth you can hear his breaths becoming shorter cause he’s so close
  * “fuck, clenched so tight around me. you’re perfect for me, princess, gonna make me cum” 
  * right as he finishes talking he slams balls-deep into you one last time and shoots his load into you, grunting with each spurt
  * he stays in you for a little bit before slowly slipping out, knowing you’re sensitive 
  * and he cleans you up before slipping into some new boxers and pulling off his shirt, pulling you underneath the covers
  * the Bri you had fallen in love with came back like he had never left, kissing you softly as he wrapped his arms around you
  * “that wasn’t too rough, was it? you never said the safeword but still” 
  * “no it was perfect Brian, thank you” you reply as you nuzzle into his chest and drift off to sleep in his embrace




End file.
